El comienzo de Mi Peter Pan
by Coeurahautevoix
Summary: Wendy tenía todo planeado, usando a Peter para apoderarse de Nunca Jamás... Peter se ha enamorado de Wendy, (Victoria para Wendy). Mientras Campanita con el corazón roto, empieza a sospechar de aquella mujer misteriosa, que apareció en nunca jamás. Mientras busca respuestas, presentara diferentes situaciones provocados por Wendy. ¿Sera este el fin del País de Nunca Jamás?


**_Hola! :D Bueno esta es mi primera vez usando FanFiction, gracias a una persona muy especial_**

**_y bueno con ella mi primera historia, me centraré en mi primer historia con Peter Pan._**

**_Fue una película que me encanto, y bueno espero les guste "Mi historia de Peter Pan". _**

**_Con ello, agradezco y bueno a leer, espero y sea de su agrado :)_**

* * *

Peter, y por fin me dirás, ¿por qué no podemos salir del país de nunca jamás? - decía Campanita. -

Es fácil Campanita, porque no quiero crecer y ser un viejo amargado, que solo trabaja y trabaja, y no se divierte ¡Eso no es vida! Además, no has visto que todos en ese mundo lloran, deben sufrir… - Contesto Peter. -

¿Por qué crees que sufren, Peter?

No lo sé, pero algo seguro es que yo jamás me iré del país de nunca jamás.

***Los niños del bosque, entran jugando con resorteras y piedras, al árbol de Peter Pan***

Niños, niños, esperen pueden lastimar a alguien, ¡tranquilos! Peter diles algo

Se están divirtiendo – Dijo Peter volteando a ver a Campanita; mientras ella lo miraba furiosa de su respuesta. -

Niños perdidos, tengo una estupenda idea – Peter consigue la atención de los niños perdidos. –

Vamos a buscar el tesoro del capitán Garfio, ¿Qué les parece?.. Emocionante, ¿no? – Dijo Peter, emocionado –

Sin embargo los niños perdidos, prefieren ignorarlo y seguir corriendo hasta salir del árbol y con ello seguir jugando por el bosque; Campanita ríe de lo sucedido, y Peter solo muestra confusión y nervios.

Bravo Peter, si que los hiciste emocionarse – Dice Campanita, con tono burlesco –

Bueno Campanita hice que se fueran, ¿Acaso no era eso, lo que querías? – Dice Peter, con una penetrante mirada a Campanita –

Campanita se acerca a Peter y con la cabeza afirma que era el resultado que esmeraba, así mismo Peter confundido, solo da 3 pasos atrás chocando con su cama.

¿Por qué te alejas Peter?, solo quiero darte un premio… -Dijo Campanita, en tono seductor –

Es-es-es que, no debes darme un premio, así está bien, después de todo somos amigos, y los amigos se ayudan ¿no? – Dijo Peter, tartamudeando –

Campanita da la media vuelta, se encoge y se retira volando de la casa del árbol. Peter confundido, se sacude la cabeza.

¿Qué le pasa a Campanita?, últimamente está actuando raro.

* * *

Mientras tanto los niños perdidos, siguen jugando, sin embargo, solo uno escucha a Campanita volar rápidamente, que decide dejar su resortera e ir a buscar a Campanita…

¿Campanita, te encuentras bien? -Dijo Zorrillo, (quien es el líder de los niños perdidos después de Peter Pan, niño perdido vestido de zorro).

Campanita reacciona asustada y voltea, limpiando de sus ojos unas cuantas lagrimas..

Zorrillo, no te vi llegar, si me encuentro bien, solo estoy cansada y quise ver el mar, pero y ¿tú qué haces aquí, no estabas jugando con los demás? – Menciona Campanita, tratando de evitar su tema –

Sí, solo que te escuche volar demasiado rápido y pensé que tu y Peter habían peleado de nuevo – Dice Zorrillo, regresando el tema –

No te preocupes Zorrillo, Peter y yo no peleamos, solamente quise salir a ver el mar tranquilo, mejor volvamos con los demás, o se preocuparan – Campanita se levanta, y junto a Zorrillo, regresan –

* * *

¡Peter, Peter! – Gritan los niños perdidos –

Peter reacciona, e inmediatamente sale buscando a los niños perdidos.

¿Qué pasa niños perdidos? – Dice Peter con tono de preocupación –

Peter, no encontramos la resortera de Zorrillo tirada, y no lo encontramos por ningún lado – Mencionan los niños perdidos preocupados –

Ahora que lo pienso Campanita tampoco ha regresado… ¿Les habrá pasado algo? ¿Habrá sido el capitán James Garfio? – Piensa Peter molesto –

No se preocupen niños perdidos, ¡Gemelos!

¡¿ Si, Señor?! - Mencionan los gemelos (dos niños perdidos vestidos de mapache)

...

* * *

BUENO, ESPERO LES VAYA GUSTANDO… PERO SE LOS DEJARE HASTA AQUÍ…


End file.
